


Secretly an artist (Uraraka fanfic)

by KeysOfGold



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Bakugo vs Deku part three, F/M, My First Fanfic, artist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeysOfGold/pseuds/KeysOfGold
Summary: What if Uraraka was good at art and instead of being a hero she was an artist. But her parents disagree and sign her up for UA. Secretly Uraraka makes art at night and sell it to save up money to move out and go to a art school. But what if her friends find out what she doing. Will they help her or not.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Kudos: 3





	Secretly an artist (Uraraka fanfic)

Uraraka sat in her room drawing the beach. She was putting her finishing touches on the waves.She look at her window in that small apartment thinking. Uraraka has always wanted to be an artist since she was seven. She loves to draw,paint,color and more. She had a passion for the arts. But the problem was that her parents wanted her to be a hero. More like forced. They told her to stop wasting time on art and learn about her quirk and train. But she didn’t want to be a hero or anything close to a hero. Uraraka wanted to be a famous artist. She needed to tell her parents that she wanted to be an artist and not a hero before they sign her up for UA high school and waste money on her. She put down her pencil and walked down the hall to the kitchen . Now or Never right.As Uraraka got there she saw her mom baking. The smile on her face was one she didn’t want to ruin with her dream. But deep down it was the right thing to do. Tell them. “I’m sorry mom” She thought and sign. “Mom” Uraraka called. Her voice was the edge of breaking. Her mom turn around and smile sweetly at her. “What is it Ochako” her mom said. “I want to be an artist” Her mom face turned from happiest to anger in seconds. “You What”. Her mom face was so red and mad. Uraraka was on the break of tears. “ I want to be a-“ but she was cut off. “I heard the first time. But why. That won’t make you money. You would have to run around trying to make something of yourself. A selfish dream”. Those words hurt her but she doesn’t care. She want to be an artist nothing else. “Go to your room right now or I will hit you” Uraraka mom said harshly. She knew that her dream wasn’t selfish but those cold word of someone you love can hurt. The rest of the day Uraraka cried. She just sat against the door thinking. What would her dad said. What would the world said. Why are words so harsh. What’s wrong with being an artist. She was snapped of her thoughts when she heard the house door open. The walls were thin so she could hear everything. She could her mom tell her dad about her dream. At dream keep her going. A dream she wanted to be true. At the dinner table everyone sat there with quiet. On Uraraka face you could tell that she cried. Uraraka started to cut her lamb slowly. Why didn’t she keep quiet. She knows this is her fatal. When did she have to be stupid and say something. Uraraka put down her fork and knife and gulp. “Mom and dad I’m sorry” Uraraka. She two of the, were token back by the girl speaking up. “Ochako we are going to sign you up for UA. There is no need to be an artist. It childish to think that you can be an artist” her dad said. The first thing her dad said to her all day. These word hurt her. A childish and selfish dream is what they think. She quickly got up and walk to her room. More tear fell as she got in her pink room. Uraraka locked the door and took at a pisic of paper. She grab an pencil and started to draw. She drew out her feelings. She did this a lot. Then she heard a bang at her door. “Young lady come at hear before you have no door” Uraraka mom yelled. Uraraka tears came like a waterfall. She slowly unlock the door and open it. Her mom quickly got in their and grab all her penails,paper, paint and more. Uraraka stood there watch her life come all undone. “For the next few months you are going to train” and then her mom slammed her door shut and yell at her to go to bed. The next few months she was sad all the time. She draw or paint anymore because her supplies were done. Uraraka couldn’t sleep much and would cry a lot. Next made her watch her weight and train super hard with her quick. Making her more tired. Her dad force her to do hard math problems and read War and Peace or really hard poems. Uraraka threw up a lot from overuse of her quirk and got headache often. This week was the UA exams. She started walking in with a fake smile on her face. She would learn how to do these so people wouldn’t know her pain. Even though all that stuff happen she still believe she could be an artist. So she would find some free time now and then and secretly buy art supplies and draw. She was going to sell her art so she could go to a art school once she got the money. Uraraka looked over and saw a boy about to fall and rushed over to save him with her quirk. “Hi” said Uraraka. She was about to speak again when she looked at the time and rushed inside. Uraraka have all ready gotten about 60 points. But she was out of energy when a giant robot came.she was tired so she have a hard time getting up. All the sudden a boy with green hair went and punch the robot. But he was falling down and 2s about to be hurt more. She quickly use the last of her energy and save him. Up of course she threw up. Uraraka got her letter form UA a week later. She open it and it told she got in to UA


End file.
